1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to carving apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vibratory carving tool kit wherein the same is arranged for directing vibratory energy into a carving tool knife mounted at a forward end of an elongate housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carving apparatus for directing carving pieces is known throughout the prior art. Such prior art is exemplified in Berlant U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,399 wherein an engraving machine is provided mounting an engraver overlying a workpiece, wherein the engraver is mounted within articulated linkage. Young U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,979 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,475 are further examples of engraving machines wherein a workpiece is secured and an engraver is manipulatable relative to a surface of the workpiece to effect an engraving procedure.
Further examples of engraving machines are provided in Gorton et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,100,953 and 2,110,873 utilizing linkage structure to impart engraving into surfaces of workpieces.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved vibratory carving tool kit as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in utilizing vibratory energy to enhance cutting and scoring of various workpieces.